Say It Again Sequel to Miss Invisible
by SunshineGirl09
Summary: Say it again for me, 'cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind.


Say it Again

(Sequel to Miss Invisible)

_~NaruHina~_

_The thing about love, is that I never saw it coming,_  
_You kinda crept up, and took me by surprise,_  
_And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wonderin'_  
_Is it true? I wanna hear one more time._

"Hinata!" Naruto whispered to the timid girl. "HINATA!" He whispered more hoarsely.

"N-NANI?" Hinata shrieked.

"You okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her forehead, causing her face to turn a bright shade of crimson.

"H-Hai!" She stuttered, smiling slightly.

They were walking with their friends, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shino, Tenten, and Choji. Naruto's arms was wrapped around Hinata's shoulder as they walked and the poor girl was so distracted while she was trying to converse with Sakura.

She had a hard time believing that Naruto actually liked her and these people were her friends. How could they be so nice?

_Move in a little closer,  
Take it to a whisper,  
Get just a little louder..._

"We should go see a movie," Ino suggested while they walked down the streets of Konoha.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!" Lee cried. "IT IS AN ACT OF YOUTH TO GO TO THE MOVIES!"

Tenten sweat dropped. "Lee," She sighed. "WOULD YOU QUIT IT?"

"What are you talking about, youthful flower?" Lee questioned."

Neji's eyebrow twitched and before Tenten could answer he said, "Lee give it a rest for _**once**_."

"My rival, Neji I-" Lee was cut off by Kiba.

"Please shut up," He muttered, looking at Lee.

Hinata giggled and smiled at Lee, who beamed and patted her on the shoulder.

"She finds me humorous!" He exclaimed.

"Lee," Sakura intervened. "Don't put poor Hina-chan in this!" She then laughed.

Hinata did too. She had no idea why they accepted her.

_Say it again for me,  
Cuz' I love the way it feels when you are  
Telling me that I'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me it's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love!_

"Ah," Ino rested her arms on Hinata. "I love you, you're so cute!" she laughed."We all do,"

Hinata's eyes widened. Friends that loved her. Uso!

"Yeah," Tenten added. "Much better than Ami,"

Sasuke twitched at the thought of one of his fan girls.

"Ultimate cuteness," Sakura added, grinning.

"Y-You think I'm cute," Hinata was red again.

She was always called ugly, clumsy, stupid (and she was actually smart) and unattractive. She'd never expected this/

_The thing about you is you know just how to get me_  
_You talk about us like there's no end in sight_  
_The thing about me is that I really wanna let you open the door and walk into my life_

"So _**do **_you want to see a move?" Ino continued.

"Sure," Kiba said.

"As long as there's violence!" Naruto put in.

The two boys fist bumped while everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well we don't care," Tenten sighed. "But what about Hinata, does she like violence?"

Hinata hesitated. She didn't mind of course but she was almost too flustered to answer. They did everything together; it was like they were family.

"Ano, I don't care," She stated.

"Alright," Naruto smirked, tightening his grip around her shoulders. "Let's go!"

They sighed. Cliche Naruto.

_Move in a little closer_  
_Take it to a whisper_  
_Get just a litter louder_  
_Say it again for me_  
_Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_  
_Say it again for me_  
_It's like the whole world starts to listen when you tell me you're in love_

They were giggling and running around the theater like maniacs because they were the only ones. It was just one of those days.

Tag was a common game amongst them but _**elbow **_tag was even more fun.

Ino murmured, "We're acting like a bunch of kids-"

She then realized the person that she had linked arms with had another person link on, which meant she had to link arms with someone else without getting tagged.

Ino turned around frantically for someone to link onto.

"SHIKAMARU!" She cried the moment she saw him a few feet away and grabbed on to his arm, pushing Neji off.

"Troublesome," He muttered. "Such a drag."

Ino's eye twitched. "What was that, Pineapple?"

Hinata and Naruto were the taggers, running around trying to get people out.

The movie in the background was Avatar: The Last Airbender (1).

Just then Sakura was forced off of Kiba and Hinata leapt, tagging her on a whim.

Sakura gaped. "Sugoi, desu ne?" She commented. "Hina-chan you're so good,"

Hinata blushed, but Naruto pulled her somewhere to the right so she could tag a new pair of people.

_And it feels like it's the first time_  
_That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain_  
_And never in my whole life_  
_Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name_

"That was fun," Naruto said contently, walking out of theater with his friends.

Hinata was flabbergasted. How could she have had so much fun? Is it possible to hang out with these kids without any cruel teasing?

They still had popcorn that they were shoving in their mouths by the time they were halfway down the street.

"Gimme some," Kiba grabbed the popcorn from Lee.

"That is not very kind-" Lee was cut off by a shrill laugh.

Ami.

"Oh look who it is," she giggled stupidly. "You're such idiots. Even more now since you're spending time that ugly girl,"

Hinata felt knives hit her hard, piercing it many times.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto hissed.

Ami ignored it though and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" She whined. "What are you doing hanging out with these idiots."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before answer and then he told her darkly, "That's none of your business,"

Sasuke could be a little creepy at times.

Ami gulped then regained her confidence (if she had any). "Well your social status is brought down because of her,"

"WELL WHO SAYS WE GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SOCIAL STATUS!" Naruto cried. He then turned to his timid friends.

"Hinata," He said her name. He said it seriously.

_Say it again for me_  
_Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_  
_Say it again for me_  
_It's like the whole world starts to listen when you tell me you're in love_

"You're **our **friend. Don't let anything she says hurt you. GOT IT?" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata was taken back. They really _**were **_her friends. Every one of them (not Ami).

"Yeah," Tenten added. "Don't talk down on Hinata that way,"

Ami stepped back as they ganged up on her verbally.

"There's nothing wrong with Hinata," Ino grumbled. "You're just jealous."

"Besides," Sakura put in. "Where's _**your **_friends. Did they ditch you?"

Ami tightened her fingers into a fist.

"No, they were too chicken to come," She said, defiantly.

Kiba smirked. "Now isn't that the same as abandoning you,"

Finally Mr. Genius, Shikamaru spoke up. "But isn't this a coincidental incident?" He asked.

Ami's eyes widened in defeat.

"Technically they couldn't have left you because they were afraid of talking to us if that wasn't what they were originally planning." That was probably the most words Shikamaru had said the last five hours.

_Say it again_  
_Say it again_  
_Say it again_

Ami didn't bother them again.

_Say it again_  
_Say it again_  
_Say it again_

"Hinata," Naruto said, the next day. "Could I speak to you?"

"Sure," she remarked.

_Say it again_  
_Say it again_  
_Say it again_

She met him under the bleachers. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"There's something I need to tell you," he admitted.

Hinata's heart fluttered in panic. _I don't want to be friends with you? _She thought frantically. _Is that what you want to say?_

"I," Naruto sighed. "I,"

Hinata fidgeted also.

"I love you!" Naruto cried and Hinata's jaw dropped.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-NANI?" She reacted. "I-I-I-I-I-I!"

"I know you may not like me but-"

"I DO TOO!" Hinata then covered her mouth. More had come out than she had intended to say.

Naruto's lips curved into a smirk. "Well then," he said. "Would you like the _**honor **_of being my girlfriend?"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata thought she must've been dreaming. She couldn't believe it.

"Hinata," Naruto finally said.

"What?"

"I Love you,"

_When you tell me you're in love_  
_Say it again..._

_~ Fin ~_

_

* * *

Authors note: Well I got a request to do a sequel so voila! Did you guys like? They're both songs from Marie Digby. The first and the sequel XD ! She's my favorite artist =)  
_


End file.
